


Sparks Along the Wire

by 221BCecil



Category: Within the Wires (Podcast)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221BCecil/pseuds/221BCecil
Summary: I found an empty notebook in the nightstand.
I hope you don't mind if I use it.





	1. Entry One- Nobody Asks

I found an empty notebook in the nightstand. I hope you don't mind if I use it.  
I havent kept a journal before, but now, I just need to be able to put my thoughts out of my head. I have nobody to talk to, not that I have really tried.  
It's just me here, Hester. I admit, I am too afraid to even wave at those who wave to me during their walks along the shore. So I am a bit lonely. 

It's been three days since I woke up here. Nobody has come to the door, nobody asks me to go to therapy sessions or tries to find out why I remembered Nell and nobody else. Nobody asks me why I struggled when they showed up at my home. Nobody asks me why I tried to escape instead of telling the security staff that I wanted to leave. Nobody asks me anything.

The quiet scares me, Hester. You do not even have a radio here, not that it matters, I do not have any cassettes to play. It is so quiet, only the sounds of the crashing waves, or the occasional cacophony of a dog chasing a seagull to punctuate the maddening nothing. I get headaches sometimes, alongside the pain in my stomach from the surgery. I am sure the headaches have some reason but I am inclined to blame it on the beating of my own heart, and the thoughts in my own head. When you have no other noise, the noises you make can seem like screaming into a chasm; loud, and echoing.

I wonder where you are. I at first thought you were here, but off on an errand, but now I know I am alone. I panicked the day I woke up. I was so afraid, Hester..I was in pain, I was in yet another foreign place, and you were nowhere to be found. After I found the bathroom, everything gets a bit blurry. I think I went back to the room and slept the day away.

Yesterday was no better. The pain was excruciating, and I felt like I had a slight fever coming on. I took a bath. I took a very long, long bath. I dont know if it was the best idea, with the wounds still so fresh and sore, but I dont regret spending most of my day like that, soaking in the warm water.

Today I felt okay enough to explore the house. I found clothes, all loose and neutral in color, hanging in the closet. I looked at the tags and saw they were in my size. I admit, it felt nice to have a soft, cotton shirt on my skin instead of the stiff hospital gown from the institute. To be honest, it looked as though you had taken a photo of my closet back home, and replicated it all, until the middle, where the clothing became distinctively yours. There was food in the fridge, fresh, and the cabinet had cereal and oats and pasta and rice. Whoever had brought me here, made sure I was well heeled for a bit. I made some pasta, and put some butter on top, with a glass of apple juice. I was so happy to have pasta, Hester. It has been so long since I have eaten anything real.

I ate too much too quickly though, and found myself back in bed. Which was when I decided, on a whim, to look in the drawer of the nightstand. I found crossword puzzle books, Sudoku books, as well as this journal.

And here we are. I am still in bed. Still full of buttery spaghetti and curled on my side under the soft blue duvet, writing this entry, imagining that maybe I could put it to post, and you could see I am okay. I know the night I left must have been nightmarish, but I do not remember any of it beyond the nurse giving me injections. I have tried, tried pushing past the fogginess, but I cant see anything. I imagine it is for the best.

When are you coming? Will it be soon? I have so much I want to say to you, Hester, and writing it out is not satisfactory

I have so many things I want to ask you. But for now, I will put this book back in the drawer, and take a nap while the pain is minimal. 

I hope to see you soon..

O.


	2. Chapter 2- Its always wet here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not like being alone here, 
> 
> I want you to be here, too.

Hester

I went outside today. It wasn't for very long, but I went out onto the porch, and sat in the chair. I admit, it was odd to not be surrounded by the scent of Lavender when I'm outside, but instead, the air is salty. And its wet. I feel like I'm drinking in the air here..the salty sprays from the water burn my chapped lips.

Of all the things I have found in this cottage, lip balm is not one of them. I have been drinking more water to try and make them better. But for now, it burns just enough to make me want to run my tongue over the cracks, which we both know will only make it worse.

But yeah, sorry, got distracted. I'm sure you would be wondering why I didn't just erase that digression, but you can see I'm writing in pen. And I don't want to cross anything out or erase it, anyway.

I want you to get to see my thoughts as I get them on this paper.

So lets start with this morning. I woke up, feeling...okay? My body didn't hurt like I had recently survived an escape from a place that wanted to cut into my brain. It was nice. I woke up, and I stayed in bed. I curled up with a pillow, and I did a puzzle before I got out of bed. Then I made coffee, and had some oatmeal with apples to make sure the antibiotics and pain medicine did their jobs. I could hear a dog outside, and looked out the window to see a dog running, bright pink leash flowing freely, bouncing off the sand, and a woman running beside the dog, her feet splashing in the water.

I know people think they look magical when they run in the water, but in reality, they look silly. It is an excellent way to work your calves and inner thigh muscles, the resistance firms everything up, but you look a sight, like you're always a misstep away from face planting into the sea.

Would you laugh if that happened? I would. Just the thought of it made me chuckle out loud. Thankfully she was far enough away where she didn't hear it.

Would you be upset with me for laughing? Hester,  
I remember you now, from before we were 10. I remember our talks, but now, now I know that you weren't really being who you really are with me, those days in the coffee shop.  
Or were you? I don't know who you are now, Hester..its been so long, and I have so very little to go on. Will you like me, as I am now?

Am I the same person you remember? I don't even remember who I was before I was brought to the institute. It was only half a year, but I feel like they erased so much of who I am. Of who I was.

But you must have seen some of the old me, or you wouldn't have rescued me at all. I hope I don't let you down.

Where are you, Hester? Its been almost five days, and you're still not here. I took my lunch, apple slices, celery, and peanut butter, and went outside again. I don't think I will ever get used to how wet it is. It always feels like a warm drizzle of rain here. Even when its bright and sunny like it was at noon. There were no dogs, and no people outside now, which is surprising. Isn't the afternoon the best time to do things? Or are we in a place that has siestas? Was I being disrespectful by not taking a nap in our comfortable bed?

Who knows? I sure don't. I have no idea where I am exactly. Just that I am waiting for you. I spent the day doing more crosswords, and looking more in depth at the things you have left in the cottage for me. I took a late shower, and changed into comfortable clothing. The days go by so slowly, but they also go by so quickly. But I only just had breakfast..is it two pm already? Sometimes I blink, and three hours have passed and I have been dozing on the sofa. 

 

Other times I look at the clock, and not even five minutes have elapsed. I find time moves slower, when I wonder if you will be arriving soon. If I distract myself, or let my body distract itself, time moves much faster. I don't fight sleep, Hester. I know you used to try to keep me awake all night, telling me stories or asking me questions, but now, when my body tells me to sleep, I sleep. I know my body needs it to recover, so whether I'm in the bed, in the tub, or on the sofa, if I doze off, that's it until I wake up again.

Today was a day when the sun shone in every window, leaving me drowsy and at peace. But now the sun has long since left the sky dark, the air cool and wet instead of humid, and Ive got a timer as I sit on the porch and look at the stars, to tell me when my vegetables are done steaming. 

I wonder when you will arrive. I hope its soon. I do not like being alone here, I want you to be here, too. I want to feed two people, not just me. I want someone to be sitting at that seat across from mine in the kitchen..

I want you to be here, Hester.

Anyway, the timer is buzzing at me. I am going to put this down, finish cooking, eat, and then wait for sleep to come again, and bring me the morning.

I hope it brings me you, too.

-O.

**Author's Note:**

> So! My short bit about Oleta's time in the cottage seemed well received, so I decided to make a bit of a short story, consisting on entries from Oleta, covering her time in the cottage. I want to say this will be on some kind of schedule, but that would imply I am on some kind of schedule, which I am not. This will mainly be something done when Ive got an idea for an entry.
> 
> Within the Wires is a production of Night Vale Presents  
> Created by Jeffrey Cranor and Janina Matthewson.


End file.
